time together (working title for now)
by crazy4darrencriss
Summary: Will and Sonny meet the same way, but spend more time together. Tragedy strikes and they get closer.
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT KNOW ALL THE NAMES OF THE RESTAURANTS ON THE SHOW SO I WILL BE RENAMING SOME IN THIS STORY. I HAVE JUST SEEN THE WILSON STORY WITH CHANDLER MASSEY AND THE STORY WITH THE NEW WILL WITH PAUL.**

Will and Gabi were coming from Brady's Pub when they stopped in their tracks, seeing Abigail hugging some guy that they have never met and that isn't Abigail's boyfriend.

"Hey isn't that your cousin?" asked Gabi.

"Yeah," whispered Will.

"Who's that guy?"

"Beats me."

Gabi and Will over hear the conversation between Abigail and the new guy.

"What about Chad?" asked Gabi.

"I know," said Will.

Abigail turned around and spotted Will and Gabi.

"Hi you guys," said Abigail

"Hi," said Will not too happy.

"I have to run, I'll call you later," whispered Gabi between kissing Will on the left cheek.

"Sonny this is my cousin Will the one i've been talking about," said Abigail.

"Hey dude, how are you?" said Sonny kindly, shaking Wills hand.

 _So adorable_ , thought Sonny.

"Nice to meet you after all these years," continued Sonny.

"So you two are..." asked Will confused.

"Related," responded Abigail.

"Oh," said Will just as confused as he was before.

"Sonny's also my cousin, he's Justin's and Adrienne's son."

"I thought your name was Jackson."

"Well it is, but people just like calling me Sonny."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you," said Will shaking Sonny's hand.

"What was that attitude about before?" asked Sonny.

"Well Will is very loyal since I'm dating his best friend Chad."

"Chad, what the hell name is that?" said Sonny kidding around.

"I know Sonny."

Abigail and Sonny hug and laugh.

Will sucks in his top lip and nods his head.

"Listen I was just going to get a bite to eat at the pub would you guys like to join me?" asked Sonny.

"Sure," said Abigail.

"I'm down with that," said Will with a nervous smile.

They go to a near by pub and see Sonny's parents making out.

"Hey stop making out you two," said Sonny.

"Sonny!" said Adrienne running over to her son.

"I thought you were coming at 6," said Justin.

"Well I took an early flight."

"How did you get here from the airport?" asked Sonny's mom.

"I hitchhiked," said Sonny with a big smile.

Adrienne looked serious.

"I get her every time," laughed Sonny. "I took one of those airport buses."

"I see you came with Abigail and Will," said Adrienne.

"Yeah, just here for a bite to eat."

"Of course you must be starving. what would you like."

"Simple order, three burgers and fries and three cokes."

"Coming right up," said Adrienne giving Sonny a hug before walking to the kitchen to give the chef the order.

"So good to see you son," said Justin.

"You too dad," said Sonny before hugging him tight.

"I'm going to sit down, chat with you later?"

"Of course son."

Sonny walked over to the table where Abigail and Will were sitting.

"We were just discussing you," said Abigail.

"All good things I hope?" said Sonny with a smile.

"How you've been all over the world climbing mountains," said Will.

"Maybe try it together sometime," said Sonny not really as a question."

"Oh no,no,no no heights for me," said Will laughing.

 _His laugh and smile are just as adorable as he is,_ thought Sonny.

 _Stop it, he's not even gay, Abigail told me he has a girlfriend,_ thought Sonny.

The food came and they ate in silence.

"I better go," said Will after they finished eating. "I have to get ready for my graduation tomorrow."

"Oh congratulations dude, and again it was nice meeting you maybe I'll see you around the square."

"Yeah totally. take care."


	2. Chapter 2

Will was at the Brady Pub with his friends celebrating their graduation, there were tables full of all kinds of food from salads to cake coffee, tea, and soda. Will walked around the room saying hi to everyone. then he lined up to get a plate of food Gabi was in back of him and so he took some food and helped Gabi with plating. Once he had one plate of food he decided to go home that he was partied out so he kissed Gabi on the right cheek and said his goodbyes to his friend T and his Great-grandmother.

Oh his way home he literally bumped into Sonny, since he had things on his mind and wasn't concentrating.

"Oops sorry," said Will as he grabbed onto Sonny's arm so he wouldn't fall.

"No problem, how was your graduation?" said Sonny with a kind smile.

"It was good thanks for asking. just got done celebrating."

"Oh that's early."

"Yeah not really in the party mood."

Sonny didn't say anything just nodded his head.

"Look its going to be really nice out tomorrow and my friends and I are going to be hanging out at the beach at 10 o'clock, why don't you stop by and chill out with us?" said Will.

"Sounds good thanks. Well I was off to talk to my uncle Victor so I better go, it was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah same here, see you tomorrow."

THE FOLLOWING DAY

Will was playing volley ball with his friends Gabi, T, and Kinsey when Kinsey served the ball so hard it went missing.

T went looking for the ball, but returned empty handed.

"Kinsey served the ball so hard I can't find the damn ball," said T

So I'm hungry sue me, it's freaking early."

"That's why you lost the ball so you can have breakfast?" asked Will.

"Hey if i give it back can I have a doughnut?" asked Sonny as he came over to Will and his friends with the volleyball in his hand.

"You made it," said Will happy to see Sonny.

Will was looking Sonny up and down who was just in shorts and a tank top.

 _Looking good,_ thought Will.

Sonny smiled at Will who was topless and looking really good.

"Yeah sorry I'm late."

"You all have to remember one name, Sonny, but he has to remember all of you," said Will.

Kinsey walked over to Sonny.

"You just have to remember mine, I'm Kinsey," said Kinsey who held the box of doughnuts open for Sonny.

Sonny grabbed a plain glazed doughnut.

"Where you from?" asked Gabi.

"I'm from all over," responded Sonny.

"He's been all around the world," said Will.

"I'd love to travel," said Gabi.

"It's awesome, I won't lie."

T walked over to Sonny.

"I heard that Europeans are friendly," said T laughing.

"He means European girls," laughed Gabi.

"Yeah that," said T.

"Well I wouldn't know, but where ever you go you make friends you don't try to make waves."

"Let me finish introducing you to everyone, big mouth is T, he is my best friend and lovely girl is my girlfriend Gabi," said Will.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Hey Kinsey take a photo of me and Sonny," said T.

"Yeah sure," said Sonny.

Kinsey takes a few pictures of T and Sonny together then Sonny ate his doughnut.

"We playing or what?" asked Sonny with the volleyball still in his hand.

"Lets do this," said T

"You can be on my team," said Kinsey walking over to sonny.

"Why not surprised," whispered T.

They all ran to the Volleyball court. it was T, Sonny, and Kinsey on one team and Will and Gabi the other.

The two that hit and served the best were Sonny and Will but at the end it was Sonny who won for his team.

"Good game," said Wil

"Sure was," said Sonny shaking hands with Will.

"Well I'm sorry I better go, I have lunch with the folks," said Sonny.

"See you around," said Will smiling.

"Sure, thanks for the invite I had fun," said Sonny.

"Oh we did too," responded Kinsey.

"Of course you did," said T.

"Bye," said Sonny before walking off.


End file.
